


Idiotka

by bardzo_czarny_kot



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Children, Co-workers, F/M, Friendship, Gen, Post-Deathly Hallows, Post-War, Scars
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-07
Updated: 2012-11-07
Packaged: 2017-11-18 04:58:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/557139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bardzo_czarny_kot/pseuds/bardzo_czarny_kot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Może i początkowo Lavender Brown była idiotką, ale to nie znaczyło, że musi nią być do końca życia.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Idiotka

**Author's Note:**

> Opowiadanie oryginalnie opublikowane na forum Mirriel w 2008 roku, zbetowane przez **Marchew** , umieszczone w _mojej_ powojennej Anglii, która bynajmniej nie zaprzecza kanonowi jako takiemu.

Lavender Brown była idiotką.

Więcej, Lavender Brown była kwintesencją idiotkowatości. Ludziom wystarczyło jedno spojrzenie na jej ozdobione wstążkami, jasne włosy, dziecinną buzię w kształcie serca i błękitne, naiwne oczy, by zakrzyknęli zgodnie:

— Idiotka! — i zaczęli ją stosownie do tego stwierdzenia traktować.

Lavender Brown była więc idiotką.

Jej nieszczęście polegało na tym, że zdawała sobie z tego sprawę.

W szkole zawsze była jedną z _tych_ dziewcząt — ślicznych i rozczulająco głupich, które — choć nie wiedziały, kto jest obecnym ministrem magii, mogły się poszczycić imponującą znajomością czarów upiększających. Nie czytały _Proroka codziennego_ , lecz były zadziwiająco dobrze poinformowane zarówno w szkolnych plotkach, jak i wydarzeniach z pierwszej strony tygodnika _Czarownica_.

Lavender wolała jednak udawać, że nie wie, jak jest postrzegana. Ignorowała więc to, jak Hermiona Granger przewracała w irytacji oczami, gdy Lavender coś mówiła, jak bezczelnie chłopcy wpatrywali się w jej dekolt, jak skrępowana jej towarzystwem wydawała się czasami Parvati…

Zbywała to wszystko wzruszeniem ramionami, przyjmując z wręcz stoickim spokojem. Tacy są ludzie, powtarzała sobie, zaciskając różowe usteczka. Łatka, szufladka, spojrzą i wiedzą, bez wahania, bez wątpliwości, bez zastanowienia. Ale czy tak nie było lepiej, czy tak nie było łatwiej? Nie znali jej przecież — nie tak naprawdę — więc dlaczego miała przejmować się tym, co o niej myślą?

Nie przejmowała się więc. Dopóki Ron Weasley nie oszukał jej, nie wykorzystał i nie rzucił, jakby była zepsutą zabawką. Dopóki ktoś, na kim tak bardzo jej zależało nie potraktował jej jak...

Nie można było temu dłużej zaprzeczać.

— Jestem idiotką — przyznała sama przed sobą szesnastoletnia Lavender Brown, spoglądając krytycznie na swoje odbicie w lustrze.

Nagle zaczęło jej przeszkadzać, że rozmawiano z nią jak z uroczym, choć nieco opóźnionym w rozwoju pięciolatkiem. Była przecież prawie dorosła! W poczuciu krzywdy wygięła usta w uroczą podkówkę. W czym była gorsza od innych? Miała dobre oceny. Była lubiana. W zeszłym roku wiele ryzykowała, gdy — po pewnym wahaniu, ale jednak — zaangażowała się w Gwardię Dumbledore'a… Znowu spojrzała w lustro. No tak, kto ją potraktuje poważnie, jeśli wygląda jak mała dziewczynka? Jeszcze tego wieczoru pocięła wszystkie wstążki i wyrzuciła tandetne błyskotki.

— Zmienię się — mówiła sobie, wiążąc włosy w ciasny koński ogon.

Lecz zanim ktokolwiek zdążył coś zauważyć, do Hogwartu przyszła wojna. I nikt już nie myślał o wstążkach i błyskotkach.

Lavender wstąpiła do reaktywowanego GD, razem z innymi wypisywała rewolucyjne hasła na murach zamku, ćwiczyła nowe zaklęcia obronne i pomagała wyprowadzić z Hogwartu uczniów, którzy podpadli Carrowom. Walczyła też w Wielkiej Bitwie o Hogwart, ale niewiele z niej pamięta. Swąd spalonego ciała, kolorowe błyski miotanych klątw, śmierć, strach i ból, potworny ból, kiedy Fenrir Greyback rozorał jej pazurami twarz. I swój własny, nieludzki wręcz skowyt.

Potem — ciemność.

— Idiotka — usłyszała zaraz po przebudzeniu w Świętym Mungu. — Mogła zginąć

Po wojnie razem z pozostałymi uczniami ze swojego roku podeszła do owutemów w następnej sesji egzaminacyjnej. Wszyscy zachodzili w głowę, w jakim kierunku ma zamiar się kształcić dalej, zdając eliksiry, zaklęcia, transmutację, zielarstwo i obronę przed czarną magią.

Pod koniec sierpnia Lavender oznajmiła, że złożyła podanie do Akademii Aurorów. Rodzina i znajomi mieli nadzieję, że kiedy jej kandydatura zostanie odrzucona, Lavender oprzytomnieje i zajmie się czymś poważnym — otworzy salon fryzjerski albo sklep z kosmetykami.

Może kiedyś, w innym czasie i w innym miejscu, inna Lavender tak by właśnie zrobiła. Nic zresztą w tym dziwnego. Inna Lavender miałaby całą, nie pół twarzy.

— Jak leci, Lavender? — Harry wsadził głowę do jej biura i uśmiechnął się ciepło. — Masz już dla mnie ten raport?

— Który? — Lavender zsunęła na nos okulary, których od jakiegoś czasu używała do czytania.

— Ten na wczoraj — podpowiedział Harry, podchodząc do jej biurka i siadając na brzegu.

Lavender wzruszyła ramionami.

— Gdzieś tu pewnie jest — mruknęła, zerkając na stosy zalegających jej biurko papierów. — Poszukaj sobie.

Harry zmarszczył czoło.

— To twoje biurko, lepiej wiesz, gdzie co leży — odpowiedział, niechętnie rozgarniając ręką kilka pergaminów. — Poza tym, nie zapominaj, kto tu jest starszy stopniem.

Lavender podniosła na niego wzrok, mierząc go krytycznym spojrzeniem swoich niebieskich oczu.

— Tak jest, panie kapitanie — zakpiła, odchylając się w fotelu. — Jest tylko jeden problem... — Podniosła ostatni numer _Proroka codziennego_ , pokazując mu pierwszą stronę, którą prawie w całości zajmowało zdjęcie starszej czarownicy, z przejęciem tłumaczącej coś reporterowi.

— Ten artykuł o staruszce, która rzekomo była świadkiem odrodzenia Voldemorta? — Harry parsknął śmiechem. — Lavender, przecież to stek bzdur. Pokaż, kto to wysmażył...

— Zgadnij.

Przewrócił oczami.

— Pansy Parkinson — westchnął, zrezygnowany. — Daję słowo, robi wszystko, żeby w wypisywaniu bredni dorównać Ricie Skeeter. Tylko że na Skeeter jeszcze coś mieliśmy — spochmurniał — a Pansy jest czysta jak łza...

— Nieważne, jak wielkim absurdem jest ten reportaż — przerwała mu. — Wzbudził niezły zamęt. Góra chce mieć przygotowane oficjalne oświadczenie naszego Departamentu na ten temat.

— Na kiedy? — Harry przeczesał włosy dłonią.

— Na godzinę temu — warknęła Lavender. — Widzisz więc, że jeśli chodzi o mnie, to ty i twój raport na temat wzmożonej aktywności wampirów w ośrodkach miejskich możecie iść się...

            — Dobra, dobra, zrozumiałem. — Uniósł dłonie w defensywnym geście, po czym z kolejnym westchnieniem zabrał się za poszukiwanie raportu. — Strasznie jesteś dzisiaj nerwowa. Problemy z Anthonym?

Kiedy spojrzała na niego tym razem, w jej oczach można było dostrzec ciepły blask.

— Z moim synem — odpowiedziała z godnością — nie ma problemów. Jego ojciec natomiast — mruknęła, maczając pióro w kałamarzu i wracając do pisania — to zupełnie co innego.

— Znowu sprawia kłopoty? — w głosie Harry'ego słychać było groźbę. — Ale chyba ci się nie naprzykrza?

— O to właśnie chodzi, że nie — zaśmiała się bez humoru, po czym widząc jego pytające spojrzenie, dodała: — Nie widziałam go od dwóch miesięcy, a znowu zalega z alimentami.

— Jesteś zastępcą Szefa Biura Aurorów — Harry spojrzał na nią z lekkim rozbawieniem. — Masz przecież środki, żeby ściągnąć od niego pieniądze. Wyślemy kilku chłopaków...

— ... a mnie posadzą za nadużycia — dopowiedziała Lavender, zrezygnowana. — Mam ci zacytować paragraf, pod który coś takiego podpada? Nic nie mogę mu zrobić, a on dobrze o tym wie. Pozostaje mi tylko czekać, aż to grube babsko od Czarodziejskich Rodzin ruszy tyłek i wyśle mu nakaz uregulowania zaległości.

Harry pokiwał tylko głową, nie wiedząc najwidoczniej, co odpowiedzieć, po czym wrócił do szukania swojego raportu. Lavender tymczasem energicznie zapisywała wszystkie punkty swojego oświadczenia, które potem podyktuje samonotującemu pióru i prześle do prasy. W pewnej chwili Harry zamarł, po czym z rozmachem pacnął się otwartą dłonią w czoło:

— Ron miałby używanie! _Accio_ raport na temat wzmożonej aktywności wampirów w ośrodkach miejskich! — Odpowiedni plik pergaminów wysunął się ze stosu innych, po czym wylądował w jego rękach.

Lavender uśmiechnęła się lekko.

— Zastanawiałam się, kiedy na to wpadniesz — przyznała, kręcąc głową.

— Tylko nikomu ani słowa! — Harry zmrużył groźnie oczy. — Bo pożegnasz się z premią!

Zasalutowała mu z przesadną emfazą.

— I jeszcze jedno. — Harry obrócił się w drzwiach. — Będziesz w sobotę na meczu? Gryffindor gra ze Slytherinem. Z tego, co James mi mówił, Tony ściga.

— Jak oni szybko rosną, prawda? — Lavender odparła podbródek na pięści, spoglądając na przyjaciela ze smutnym uśmiechem. — Jeszcze niedawno śmigali na dziecinnych miotełkach w naszych ogródkach, a teraz? Anthony ma piętnaście, James trzynaście lat... Za każdym razem, kiedy go widzę, Tony wydaje mi się o kilka cali wyższy.

— Wiem, co masz na myśli — Harry odpowiedział jej podobnym uśmiechem. — Ale to nie jest odpowiedź na moje pytanie.

— Jak mi dasz wolne, to będę — mrugnęła do niego kokieteryjnie znad szkieł okularów.

— Załatwione.

Było już ciemno, kiedy wreszcie skończyła pracę. Mając pewność, że załatwiła wszystko, co było do załatwienia, Lavender zamknęła swój gabinet na klucz i stukając obcasami, skierowała się w dół korytarza, do windy.

— Idiotka — usłyszała pełen złości syk, gdy mijała gabinet jednego z młodszych aurorów. — Uwierzysz? Na własne oczy widziałam, jak dzisiaj znowu bajerowała szefa.…

Potarła mocno długą, brzydką bliznę, która deformowała cały jej lewy policzek, od skroni aż do podbródka — pamiątkę z Bitwy o Hogwart. Kiedy szrama swędziała ją tak jak teraz, to znaczyło to, że będzie padać.

Lavender Brown była idiotką i nic tego nie mogło zmienić.

Jej szczęście polegało na tym, że potrafiła to zaakceptować.

 

 

_Fin._

**Author's Note:**

> Przyznaję, że jest to tekst, do którego mam sentyment większy niż do pozostałych, chyba dlatego, że naprawdę chciałabym zobaczyć taką kontynuację wątku Lavender, która nigdy nikomu nic złego nie zrobiła, a została potraktowana przez Rowling (a tym samym przez Rona, Hermionę i po części Harry'ego) dosyć obrzydliwie. Więc ze swojej strony oddaję jej postaci po trosze sprawiedliwość i pozwalam jej być, kim tylko by chciała.


End file.
